


[Podfic] you weaseled your way into my heart (and ferreted out my feelings) | written by akamine_chan

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Curses, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: You gotta watch out for those bands with umlauts.





	[Podfic] you weaseled your way into my heart (and ferreted out my feelings) | written by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you weaseled your way into my heart (and ferreted out my feelings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698569) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Many thanks to akamine_chan for not only giving me permission to record this, but also creating the super adorable cover art. (Ferret in a hoodie!!)
> 
> Recorded for Andeincascade for the 2017 twitter podfic exchange.

Art by akamine_chan 

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ndz885dacweatpx/you_weaseled_your_way_into_my_heart.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/89iiag9ub1pgqap/you_weaseled_your_way_into_my_heart_%28and_ferreted_out_my_feelings%29.m4b)
  * **Size:** 30MB/15MB | **Duration:** 0:32:10 

  
---|---


End file.
